


Remember the Name

by CelesteArius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: My First Destiel Fanfic, Other, from a long time ago, i'm also bad at tagging, it's cute, it's not really sad I promise, light destiel, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteArius/pseuds/CelesteArius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hundreds of years, every hunter will remember the name. Winchester. But not many remember the story of the angel who helped to rescue the world alongside them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember the Name

In hundreds of years, every hunter will remember the name. Winchester.

Every hunter will hear of their legendary exploits, how they went up against Michael and Lucifer and maybe even God himself to stop the apocalypse and save humanity. How the two of them both went to Hell, to Purgatory, to Heaven, and back. They traversed the United States in their legendary ’67 Chevy Impala who had just as many miles as she did memories. They killed all sorts of monsters, saved all sorts of people. That was the family business.

The first time one of the Winchester brothers died and went to Hell, he came back. He came back just as much of a Winchester as he was before. Plus a mysterious handprint on his shoulder.

This mysterious handprint belonged to an angel, one sent by God to save Dean from the pit.

Everyone remembers the brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester.

But not many remember the story of the angel who helped to rescue the world alongside them.

It’s arguable over whether or not Castiel was always the guardian angel of the Winchester brothers. Castiel watched over the boys every step they took, from their first, to their last. Castiel watched each time Dean repaired the Impala after his Baby had been damaged. Castiel watched each time Dean or Sam had a close call.

Castiel was always there. Except when he wasn’t. And those times, it was hard. Because Sam and Dean relied on him.

When Castiel became human, he didn’t know how to _be_ human. He needed Sam and Dean to help him when he had fallen so far. But they weren’t there. They abandoned him, but Castiel worked himself back into power again, living on stolen breaths.

When the brothers grew old, Castiel watched over them still. He watched Sam get married, have kids, grow old. He watched over his children, who weren’t hunters like their father. They lived the apple pie life Dean always envisioned.

Dean was restless, continued with the hunter life for a few years, met a girl, settled down, got married and had a kid of his own.

Castiel tried to do right by Claire, his vessel’s daughter. She grew up troubled because of him, and he guiltily tried to mend her life. It turned into more than settling an old guilt. It turned into something else. Claire eventually came home, off and on, called Castiel every now and again. Became a good role model for Sam and Dean’s children.

And even though they left their hunter lives behind them, sometimes they’d still go out and help on a case or take up one of their own. And if Castiel would tag along, to help and watch over them, who was to complain?

Castiel was family.

As Sam and Dean grew older, so did Castiel. His age progressed just like Jimmy Novak’s would have, had Castiel never come into the picture, had he never took him as his vessel. His legs became weaker and his joints began aching before it rained, and he lost communication with Dean for a number of years. Sam assured him that Dean was okay, just not used to not being able to move like he used to.

When Dean was dying, Castiel came to see him. As Dean slept, Castiel gripped his hand and told him that everything was going to be alright. Dean died a few hours later, and Castiel was able to see his old friend Death again as he came to take Dean’s soul.

Castiel had a small favor to ask him.

Castiel was the angel that fought at Dean Winchester’s side. The angel that fought for forty years into the depths of Hell to rescue the Righteous Man. Castiel was the angel that stood by Dean Winchester’s side even when all of heaven was against him. Dean Winchester was the man that Castiel fought for, the man that Castiel gave up an entire army for.

Castiel had fought at Dean Winchester’s side for most of his life.

Castiel was the one who stayed with him for the last few hours of both of theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably come up with a better title later.


End file.
